


Stay until morning

by HelluvaWriter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelluvaWriter/pseuds/HelluvaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of pure fluff from a prompt from rhetoricalrogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay until morning

A dense fog clung to the spires and bridges of Skyhold. The magic of the place had kept the worst of the cold out but fog still hung around, leaving rivulets of cold water on every surface. It had been weeks since Blackwall had left with the newly named inquisitor to patrol the storm coast. He had enjoyed the chance to get away, clear his mind, and to finally come to terms about how he felt about Siany. Well that was a lie he had known for some time how he felt he just didn’t know what he was going to do about it. The night before they were set to depart he had almost kissed her, again. This time though when he found the strength to pull away she had found her voice

“Makers sake Blackwall!, I can not keep doing this.” Her voice shook and tears filled her eyes. Another pain on his heart, proof he should have pulled away a long time ago

“You're right, you deserve better than this.” his head hung low

“No more games Blackwall. I am tired of telling you that you are worthy or telling you that it’s my choice to fall for you or not. I choose you. Now you have to decide if I’m what you want” She hadn’t manage to hold in the tears but he had to admit he was proud to see how much she had grown, glad to know she was confident enough to be able to walk away.

He had departed before sunrise the next morning with the Inquisitor, Solas, and Varric along for the ride. He liked the two of them and battle always made him feel better, helped him clear his thoughts. He had even come to moment of clarity about what he needed to do about Siany.

These thoughts consumed him as the rode through the freezing fog towards the main gate. It took time before he could make out the individual sigils hanging lifeless in the wet grey air. By now he could usually hear the horns blast and see the inquisitor sigil rise alerting all of Skyhold of their return. Today the fog seemed to absorb all sound. Blackwall wasn’t even sure they could be seen from the parapets. They stopped at the gate waiting for the portcullis to open.

“Does anyone else find this foreboding?” Varric sat astride his own horse looking at the metal structure like it might attack

Solas’s mount caught up with theirs “It does seem a bit strange”

“There is nothing to worry about” Javi Trevalyn never thought anything was worth worrying over “Your Inquisitor has returned and he is ready for diner, Open the gate” his bellow seemed to do the trick as a few moments later the familiar creaking sound of old metal being roused echoed through the cold evening air “See, I bet they were all just inside staying away from the cold. “

They continued on in to be greeted by one stable hand and one guard “Where is everyone?” Blackwall scanned the usually vibrant yard to see only mud and few soldiers patrolling with cloaks turned against the cold.

“It’s the sickness sir” the lone soldier answered “Started about a week ago, almost everyone has it. Bad fever, sore throat, body aches. The healer sad most of us aren't in any danger, other than being a bit sick, but she also makes anyone with symptoms stay in bed for at least three days with some medicine that knocks them out. Her and the Commander got into it the other day when she wanted him to rest.” The young man began to laugh only to realize none of them found this situation funny. “um well I think  I saw the healer heading to the great hall maybe she can tell you more.” He then turned and quickly left the four men to their own devices.

“FInding Siany sounds like a good start. I’m sure I’m not the only one who thinks so” Javi elbowed Blackwalls side

“To the hall then. Maybe it will at least be warmer” Varric took off ahead of them.

As he reached the stairs a familiar voice caught him

“It burns, through the eyes across the bones. She will be happy to see you” Cole was behind him when hadn’t been before

“Hello Cole.” Siany had affection for the boy so Blackwall tried to understand him “Do you know what's going on here?”

“Yes. She needs to drink this” The boy handed him skin filled with what he assumed was water.

“Ah, yes, thank you Cole. As helpful as always” Blackwall took the skin and continued up the stairs to catch up with the others.

It was strange to see the hall vacated like this. A few servants bustled about and the fire roared at the entrance but otherwise it was dark and quite, more like the forgotten ruins they traipsed through then the normally lively home of the Inquisition. He could hear voices and went through the door to Solas rotunda

“You need to go back to bed” Siany gestured big but her voice was just above a whisper, if a whisper could be filled with gravel. From here he could see the dark circles under her eyes the paleness of her skin. It was mirrored by the commander she was currently attempting to yell at.

“I do not have time for bed rest, beside I am already on the mend” The commander voice scratched but he could at least speak above a whisper

“No your not, you clearly still have a fever” Blackwall smile, could this really be the women who use to jump whenever the Commander talked to her

“You can’t possible know that from looking at me” Cullen for his part acted more relaxed as well. The two had fallen into a mutual respect that had soon turned to friendship.

“Yes I can I’m a healer. Your eyes are glazed over, your face is flushed…”

“So I look like you?” He looked smug to have caught her “I’ll lie down when you do”

“I have things to do. I’m the only healer still on my feet. you have no one to train, they are all sick” She didn't sound like she actually believed it.

“Solas is back, he can take over for a few days. The people that went down early should be getting better soon, so we will have Vivienne and Dorian back." She turned noticing them for the first time. Her eyes landed on him held for a moment then she turned away

“I will not ask that of him. He just returned from traveling and from what I can tell Elves are more susceptible to this” Her voice was getting harder and harder to hear.

“you do not have to ask, I happily offer my skill. Just give me your notes and you may go rest” Solas smiled at her reaching for the leather wrapped book she had in her hand. Siany looked back forth between everyone slowly realizing that she had lost, but refusing to admit it.

“Here, have a drink. Might help that sore throat of yours” Blackwall decided to distract her and handed over the skin Cole had given him moment ago. She took it weekly, opened it and pulled a deep drink from it. Her eyes went wide

“This is my potion!” she looked indignant at Blackwall

“Better go lie down fast Siany, I personally know how fast that stuff kicks in.” Cullen looked beyond pleased

“Who gave you this?” she looked squarely at Blackwall “Was it Cole? I told him stop trying to sneak it into my drinks”

“You really should hurry Siany. That stuff only takes a minute” Cullen actually looked worried

“What happens when it does?” Varric was no eyeing the skin

“She won’t be able to keep her eyes open, It’s how she has all of Skyhold on bed rest.” Cullen crossed his arms. This had clearly been a point of discussion.

Siany was leaning over Solas desk possibly cursing no one could really hear her.

“Well if that's the case, My Lady. May I escort you to your rooms?” Blackwall offered her his hand. She looked at him eyes glazing over. She reached out to take his hand then stumbled into his arms He quickly lifted her allowing her to lie her head on his shoulder. Everyone turned away to continue their discussion, content that she was taken care of.

The weight of her in his arms the smell of her hair filling his nostrils, her breath on his neck. He was already losing his resolve to tell her the truth. Then she would understand and finally walk away. Now he questioned if he could handle her actually leaving.

“Your back” she nuzzled into him “good, I missed you” She was not helping, she never did.

He walked as fast as he could through the cold grey tendrils the clung to the ground. Wanting to lie her down and walk away before his own heart betrayed him. He was glad to find the fire lite and her small room almost oppressively hot, just how she liked it. He placed her on the edge of the bed and removed her boots. he pulled down the blankets so she could lie down

“Are you staying?” she leaned her head into his shoulder.

“We will discuss it when you feel better.” his hand stroked her hair

“I know what you're going to say, please, just for today. Stay until morning?” she then slumped onto her pillows and he found that he could not deny her. It took only moments for him to remove his armour and lie down next to her pulling her tight into his arms.

“You're staying” she signed against him

“Yes" he answered "until morning”


End file.
